darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Heart of the Matter: First Flight
The next few hours were monotonous at best, though I was kept busy by folding origami. It's been a hobby of mine, but I don't know it sort of feels compulsive now. It had ended by the first dove I folded, but it was a good way to pass the time so I kept at it, and now had a nice collection of origami surrounding me. I checked my watch. About 2 hours had passed, and nothing bad had happened. My gut was telling me that was a bad thing and so I took its word for it and put my folding away, and grabbed my drink I had ordered from the flight attendant. As I took a sip from my straw I cautiously looked around the plane. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, but that kind of thinking would get me ambushed, I was sure. I sighed, put my drink down and reaching down into my bag to grasp my pistol's handle. It was merely a comfort, it wouldn't be smart to shoot a gun off in an airplane. I kept scanning the people around me, but I still saw nothing. Now I was getting edgy, and if I wasn't careful I'd let something slip my notice. I finally noticed a man walking down the hall back to his seat. I've always been a person to quickly judge someone's character, but I usually use subtle details, like general expression, and the way their eyes looked at their environment. This person oozed calm, and his eyes seemed to view the world as if everything was below them, and they were on top. I'd seen it before... within the heart of a fire... The person was seated a few seats ahead of me, and so I got up with my backpack, and headed towards the back of the plane, as if to use the restroom, as a test. I looked back slightly, revealing that the man was right behind me, not returning to his seat. Very bad sign. I finally reached the restroom door, but I stopped instead of going in, and the man did not seem surprised. "Do you need something?" I asked, with something like steel in my voice. The man just smirked at me, "You already know I want your life, but you must have a pretty interesting contract to allude so many men. I'm going to cut you open, and see what makes you tick when I'm done." As he said this, his eyes began glowing, and a blue aura surrounded him. My return remark had an edge, as if to cut through his words, as I spoke I activated my own contract, "If you open me up... I clearly won't be ticking anymore." I swung a hard but swift punch into his stomach, using my contract to send him flying all the way to start of the hall. He had managed to block my punch, but he had clearly broken an arm in the process, and my fingers would have been a mess if I hadn't been quick enough to supress the force brought onto my own hand; even now they hurt pretty badly. Everyone looked back to see what the commotion was. Contractors were becoming known, that in itself was clear. Nearly half the people who saw my aura screamed, going into a duck and cover position. The others just simply stared in shock. The man was standing up now, holding his arm because of the pain. I was really hoping this didn't get messy. The man smiled and pulled out a stylus. He stroked what seemed to be a slash across the floor in front of him, and then snapped his fingers together. Damn that was close, I barely dodged to the side, the attack instead slashing two seats in half, and barely avoiding beheading a couple. I needed to move really fast if I wanted to stop him from another attack. I reactivated my contract, and as I began to run forward, I added momentum to my speed by increasing the force I was exerting on the ground. The man was fast, but I was now faster, and I pummeled him with a flying kick that I sprang out as I neared him. My earlier momentum caused my foot to hit him hard in the chest, and he went flying once more. I heard rib bones crack under my blow, and with my good hand, I tossed the stylus he had been using back at him, hurtling it at high speeds, which punctured his hand, and caused blood to surface, but it was mainly supressed by the weapon that had inflicted the blow. I turned around for a split second, to see two men standing up, drawing Uzi's. I wasn't sure I could stop all of those bullets those things could spew at me... not yet. I frantically looked to my left and right, managing thankfully, to find what I was looking for. An emergency exit... I only had a small theory but... The contractor from before had gotten back up, clutching his hand. He waved the men forward and they all began to walk towards me. I looked out the windows at the sky... if I went through with this 'experiment' I might end up doing those guys a favor... The contractor; my assailant probably had some idea of what I was trying to do and so quickly said, "I'm not really sure why, young contractor, but they sent me to kill your family for their experiments into dolls and contractors, and I guess they can't have you be witness to the crime. They said you can either come of your own will, or die, you decide. I placed my hand on the emergency exit's latch as the men dashed forwarded, and as they got to my seat, I was half way out, but turned around to say, "Sorry, but I've got option number 3 right here. Later." And then I heaved open the latch. Signs began flashing as the cabin decompressed, and the masks came down like in those safety videos shown before the flight. The plane was moving very fast, and I was now sucked out and falling. Within seconds the plane was not close anymore. I turned myself over, like those skydivers I had once seen on TV, opening my body up to catch some wind. If this idea didn't work, my death was going to take a while, I would know when it happened, but it would be mercifully short. I sighed as the ground began to become more detailed, and after a few more seconds of this, I activated my contract, possiblly for the final time. My theory was that I could manipulate the forces acting on objects. If I could do that, then I could technically increase the forces of lift and thrust to degrees enough to surpass weight and drag respectively. And if I could... I sped forward, no longer falling, but rising. I equaled out the forces of lift and weight, and brought my arms to my side, spiraling through the sky. I was flying. As I flew forward I began to ponder what the contractor had said; I had never known my parents had been involved in research into dolls and contractors... but it did explain why they were gone for long stretches of time every once and a while, so there wasn't really a reason to doubt it. I wheeled through the sky, beginning to get down how to fly. Thankfully my bag was zipped up and held together, or else all my stuff would have gone flying; if I was going faster the bag would be ripped open either way. I soared towards where I had planned to go anyways: Far away from here.